earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Ray Fillet
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Ray Fillet: Pre-2004 Ray has no idea how long ago he was born. The temporal magic of his birthplace make knowing that almost impossible. He's fairly certain he's been alive for centuries but he also says that his perception of time has changed since leaving the coastal waters of the Paradise Islands and has been even more altered by his mutation so he is as clueless as we are. Ray Fillet: 2004 - 2013 Ray was among the two dozen Themysciran Manta which were gifted to various institutions of cultural, religious, and scientific significance when Themyscira was joining the UN. Ray was given to STAR Labs and spent most of his time in relative peace in a large aquarium in Metropolis. He was named after a popular diner in the are known as "Ray's Fillets". Ray Fillet: 2013 - 2015 After almost a decade at Metropolis, Ray begun a tour of the other STAR Labs locations. A number of other STAR Labs locations had tests which they had been eager to perform with the rare manta and this was meant to be their one chance to get these tests out the way. For two years, Ray spent four months at different locations, undergoing more tests then he had been accustomed to and the stress it caused him rendered most of these experiments useless. His stay at Star City's STAR Labs was meant to be his final destination before returning to Metropolis but within days of arriving in Star City, Ray was abducted by the Foot Clan. Ray Fillet: 2015 For two months, Ray was kept at TCRI where he was subjected to daily injections of mental stimulant and small doses of mutagen. When it was determined that he was ready, Baxter Stockman injected him with a new mutagen cocktail which had been prepared with enzymes extracted from the brains of skilled military intelligence agents, marksman, and various military specialists. The mutagen dosage not only gave Ray a human-like intelligence and a humanoid form, but also instilled him with the muscle memories of the various military operatives, making him a natural soldier. Ray Fillet: 2016 For another six months, Ray was subjected to regular testing. First in VR and then on closed-courses. Toward the end of this routine of tests, he was housed with other mutated-animals: Sally (lioness), Herman (crab), Wingnut (bat), and Screwloose (mosquito). The five of them were taken to a high-tech simulator and put through a dozen of intense simulations on a daily basis meant to force them to work together. During this Ray stood out as the leader of the five, with the others looking to him as a mentor. The training went off well for Ray, Sally, and Herman. They caught the eye of Old Hob who convinced the Shredder to let those three join the covert Mutanimal operation. Ray Fillet: 2016 - Present Ray broke ties with the Foot and is the Mutanimal's acting field leader, strategist, and medic. He is highly respected among the team. Supplemental Report * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) The Themysciran Manta (also known as a Purple Healing Ray) are rare breed of fish found in the shallows of the Paradise Islands. These fish are known for their healing powers and alchemical uses and were thought to be extinct or legendary creatures until the turn of the last century when Themysciran delegates gifted some to outsiders for study.Network Files: Ray Fillet Threat Assessment Resources * Mutant Manta Physiology: Ray Fillet is a bipedal manta ray of humanoid size and stature - to be more specific, Ray is a Themysciran Manta, also commonly known as a "Purple Healing Ray" due to the translation from Themysciran lore. ** Aquatic Adaptation: Ray Fillet has aquatic attributes such as having both lungs and gills, eyes which enable improved visibility underwater, and the wing-like fins of a manta ray which aid in swimming. ** Camouflage: Ray Fillet may be a "purple healing ray" but that name for his species is a bit of a misnomer as Themysciran Mantas - Ray included - can take on a number of colors to better blend into their surroundings or as a way to express their mood. ** Electricity Generation: Ray Fillet has the ability to release a small electric discharge. This can be used as a defibrillator or to jump-start a car, but it cannot be used to render the effects of a taser or stun gun. ** Electroreception: Ray Fillet's skin gives off a constant, slight electric pulse which he can use to locate objects around him. Furthermore, when placing his hand on a living being, Ray can tap into their own electric field and use it to quickly assess their current condition (alive, dead, wounded, get a sense for their emotional state, et cetera). ** Enhanced Durability: Ray's skin is much tougher than a human's. ** Enhanced Endurance: Ray can often sleep in "micro-naps" while he is standing, walking, swimming, or performing repetitive tasks. ** Enhanced Healing: Ray is able to heal from injuries at an accelerated pace, particularly when he's changed his coloration to purple (and therefore secreted an antibiotic sedative which accelerates healing). ** Enhanced Leap: Provided he has a running start, Ray can leap from ground level to the roof of a typical three story building. He can also perform incredible breaches from water of similar heights. ** Enhanced Strength: Ray's strength is asserted to be Class III. ** Poison Generation: Ray's skin secretes a number of chemicals which are contained by an outer membrane. When pressure is applied to his membrane, these chemicals are released. The chemicals' effects change according to his mood and color. Notably, the toxin of his red coloration causes painful rashes. Overall, Ray claims to be able to produce eight different unique enzymes that have some effects on humans and/or most humanoids. ** Prehensile Tail: Ray's tail can grab nearby objects or persons. ** Speed Swimming: Ray can swim of speeds of 35 MPH (56 Km/h). * Engineered Soldier: Ray's mutation had been engineered in such a way as to make him an ideal soldier. As a result of this, Ray's got some serious combat skills. ** World-Class Soldier: Ray is familiar with most modern weaponry used my military forces, including not only their use in combat situations but also their maintenance. He is also an exceptional hand-to-hand fighter. ** World-Class Strategist: Ray is a master planner and tactician. While he might not be as much of a big picture sort as Hob, he's better at field tactics and split-second command decisions. ** Medic: Ray knows quick and dirty first aid, but he ain't a surgeon. Weaknesses * Emotions: Ray has trouble hiding his emotions. * Dehydration: He also requires lots of moisture. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Weapons: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 6 - World-Class / Superb Trivia and Notes Trivia * Ray has a Threat Assessment ranking of 90, marking him as a High Threat. Notes * His portrait is based on his appearance in the IDW comics. * The name "Ray Fillet" is a name of a character from the Archie comics. The IDW version of the character goes by the name "ManRay". Links and References * Appearances of Ray Fillet * Character Gallery: Ray Fillet Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Mutanimal Category:Mighty Mutanimals Members Category:Bald Category:Grey Skin Category:Grey Eyes Category:Star Citian Category:Electrokinesis Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Class III Enhanced Strength Category:Tail Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Medicine Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat Category:Dehydration